The War of the Heart
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: [Red VS Blue] This is the story of a new player who joins The reds and blues in Blood Gultch. Better than summary tells. Promise!
1. Part 1

Authoresses Note: Ive recently gotten into Halo and Red vs Blue, so Iv decided to write a fanfiction on it. This story takes place a month after episode 100 ok. I will try my best to keep people in character, but I cant make any promises alright. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the fic! Oh and PLZ R&R!! 

_'Why? Why did I decide to be a neutral? Why did I get envolved in this war? Why...?'_

These question always ran through the twenty-two year-olds head when she had time to herself. She let out an annoyed sigh, fingering her dog tags, run her hand over the writing. **'Neutral Weapon 13 of Neutral. sector X, area 9. Name:Kia Hawkins. Codename:Neutral's White Fang.'** Kia didnt have to look at the tag to know what it said. She had it etched into her memory.

"Hey! Kia! What are you doing?" a familiar voice asked from behind. Kia turned her head to find Inu Ishimaru, her team mate, and good friend. Kia turnd back around,and turned her Icy Blue eyes to the sky. "Just thinking." Kia said in a monotone voice. Inu gave Kia a soft smile before ruffling her mid back length Raven black hair, and took a seat on the ground, adjusting His White armor, making himself more confortable. Inu brushed his Silverish white bangs away from his golden eyes. Inu had realy long hair that he braided into a "warrior braid." He wore a Red headband to keep his bangs out of his eyes, though it didnt help much.

"What cha thinking about?" Inu asked, as he chewed on a toothpick, looking up at her. "Just bout my assignment. Tommorow Im being sent out, to some place." Kia simi-lied. She hadnt really thought about the assignment that much. In fact, she didnt really care about it. She couldnt tell Inu about what she had been really thinking. He would just shake his head and laugh at her. Inu gave an annoyed sigh.

"I cant believe Captain Silvers is sending you away from us! You dont have to go, ya know?" Inu said, hopping she would catch his hint. He didnt want her to leave. He wanted her to stay here, so he could always protect her. Even though Kia was the last one who neede protection. After all, she was the top Neutral soldier from sector X. In fact she was the only soldier to have survived Sector X. All of the others had either died during training, During a mission, or were killed off by a freelancer and their A.I. Kia survived, because of her A.I., X. Even without X, Kia would have been fine, he knew she would have. Because he knows her.

"Its no big deal Inu. Ill be fine. You dont have to worry about me. Haru, Daisuki, and Demetra will still be here. You wont be alone." Kia said giving him a soft smile. _'Yeah, but you wont be here!_' Inu thought. Inu was about to ask Kia what she thought of the mission, when his thoughts were interupted. "Kia! Kia! Captain Silver wants you!" The familiar voice of Demetra called out. Kia waved to Demetra, "Alright! Ill be right there! Thanks Demetra!" Kia yelled back. Kia helped Inu up, making sure her White armor was on probarly, before smiling at Inu. "Ill be fine Inu. Ill be back once the mission is Over. I promise!" Kia said, before heading back to base. _'I know you will,Kia. I know!'_ Inu thought with a smile, before following her.

**BASE**

"Kia! As you know, your mission begins at five o'clock tomorrow morning. What you dont know, is where your being placed." Captain Silvers said, as he pulled out a file and slid it across the desk to her. Kia looked at the file cover, and read, "Blood Gultch? Im being sent to Blood Gultch?" Kia said with a questionable look. Captain Silvers nodded. "You will go to Blood Gultch, and will study how the war is in that area. You are not to fight on either Red OR Blue side, unless you are in danger from either side. We are Neutral! We chose no side! Understood?" Silver's asked. Kia stiffened up, and saluted "Sir, yes Sir!" Kia said in a heavy voice.

Silvers nodded his head and smiled. "Very good. I will see you at five sharp. dont be late." Silvers said as Kia nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and Kia!" Silvers said. Kia turned back to the captain. "Good Luck" Kia smiled and nodded before exiting the office.

Kia walked down the hallway to the kitchen. She was surprised to find everyone there. "Yo Kia! Whats Up?" Daisuki said with a goofy grin, as he brushed down his white spiked hair, covering his Emrald green eyes. "Hello Daisuki." Kia said, as she lightly punched him in the arm. Kia suddently found herself being glomped by Demetra!

"Waaahhh!!! Kia! You cant leave me! I dont wanna be the only girl here! itll be soo boring!" The purple armored eighteen-year-old Neutral whined, making be purple Bambi eyes uo at her, shaking her purplish-black ponytaled hair, move around wildly. "Youll be fine Demetra. If they give you trouble, just use that move I tought you, and you'll be fine!" Kia said with a wink. Demetra gave an evil grin before letting go of Kia, and running over to Haru, who waved at Kia before going back to his science project, sticking his greenish-brownish head close to his notes, rubing his red eyes, from lack of sleep. . Inu sat next to Daisuki, whyll he and Daisuki snickerd at the blushing Haru, who was being glomped by Demetra.

"I just a have a few things i'd like to say guys," Kia said, waiting for everyones attention, "As you all know, at five A.M. I will be heading out toward my assignment, in Blood Gultch. I will NEVER forget you guys. I promise Ill come back alive. You will all be in my heart and thoughts." Kia finished, as Demetra began to cry on Demetra. "Yo better survive Kia! If you die, ill never forgive you. No ones every returned back from a mission alive." Haru said in a deadly seriouse tone. "Hey, relax Haru! Kia's the toughest neutral ever! She'll do fine!" Daisuki said patting her on the back. Inu came over and layed his hand on her shoulder. "Daisukis right, Haru. Kia will be fine." Kia smiled at Inu, before giving Demetra a hug, as she tried to calm down her crying.

"KIA! Bedtime! You've got a big day tommorow!" Captain Silvers orderd as he walked into the kitchen, earning a salute from everyone. "Sir, yes sir." Kia sighed as she washed out her cup of orange juice out, before giving one more round of goodbye hugs and salutes to everyone, before heading to her room.

Kia entered her room, and shut the door behind her, as she removed her heavy white armor, before slipping into a wifebeater and sweat pants, and laying face down onto her bed. she pulled her hair out of its ponytail, letting her hair fall across her back. Kia rolled over on to her back, and stared up at the ceiling, before turning her head to stare at her luggage. 'Im really leaving,' Kia thought,'Im really leaving this place.' Kia smiled as she rolled onto her side to stare at the wall, before slowly drifting to sleep.


	2. Part 2

Kia shifted her weight as she continued to hurtle towards her new life on the ship. The two suit case's to her side, rattled together everytime they hit a turbulance. She sat up against the wall, staring dully at the the commanding officer infront of her. His name was Sargent Eric Harker, and he was there to make sure she made it to Blood Gultch safely. "Your taking on a pretty big mission, girl." Sargent Harker said, giving her a seriouse look. "The people down there are damn well crazy, so your gonna have to watch your back"

He said, as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, pulled one out, and let it. He took a strong drag, before slowly expelling the smoke. Kia was glade she had her helment on. She hated the smell of smoke. "You dont have to worry about me sir. Im fully trained to handle anything thrown at me. Ill be alright." Kia said in a strong convincing tone.

Sargent Harker chuckled, shaking his head. "Good answer girl." Sargent Harker said as he reached into his back pocket, and pulled something out, before tossing the object to Kia. Kia caught it with one hand, and gave him a puzzled look behind her helment, before looking down at the object in her hand. It was a pack of never been opened cigarettes.

"Wars an ugly thing girl. It can make the sanest man, go insane. I can tell your not a smoker, but you never know if you'll need um." The sargent said as he leaned back against the ship, and stared up at the ceiling. Kia stared at the pack, before shaking her head and smiling. "Thank-you sir." Kia said as she stuck them in her duffle bag around her shoulder, as she removed her helment. Sargent Harker smiled at her, as she sat her helment to her side. He stared at her for a while as his expression became deadly seriouse.

"Is something wrong sir?" Kia asked with concern. Sargent Harker looked her right in the eye, "do you know anyone by the name of Daisuki Gaiden?" Sargent Harker asked, not turning his gaze from her. Kia was shocked. This man knew Inu? "Yes. I was stationed with him at Neutral Sector Y." Kia said with hesitation.

The way Sargent Harker had asked her if she knew Daisuki had shocked her. Kia was surprised to hear a sigh of relief come from the Sargent. "Well its good to know he's not dead. Hot damn, his brothers gonna be happy." Harker said shaking his head. Kia was surprised. Daisuki had told her about his older brother, Daizu Gaiden. She had learned that he was a Neutral General of Sector Z, the third toughest sector on the Neutral team.

"Kia was about to ask the Sargent how he knew Daizu, when her thoughts were enterupted. "Kia Hawkins, Please prepare for landing. We have arrived at Blood Gultches Blue base!" The ship's captain's voice called over the intercom above. "Well looks like its your stop girl." Sarent Harker said as Kia put on her helment and adjusted her duffel bag on her shoulder, grabbing one of her suit cases, whyll Harker grabbed the other.

As soon as they landed the doors opened. Kia stepped down the stairs and sat her stuff on the ground. "The Blues will be here to pick you up shortly, so be careful." Sargent Harker said, sitting her other suit case on the ground. "I will. And thank-you Sargent Harker!" Kia said. "Hey! No need to call me 'Sargent' all the time. Harker is just fine, girl." Harker said, tapping her on her helment. Kia smiled, "Ok then, Harker, its been nice meeting you." Kia said shaking his hand. As Harker began to leave Kia stopped him, "And the names Kia! not girl! Got it memorized!" Kia shouted over the sound of the ship starting. Harker laughed as the door closed one him.

As the Ship took off, Kia waved to the pilot. 'Take care Harker. I'd like to meet ya again,' Kia thought, as the ship dissapeared. Kia looked around her. "Nothing but a big hole.." Kia said aloud to herself. _'I hope my ride shows up soon_.' Kia thought as she stretched, before taking a seat on a rock next to her luggage. Kia stared up at the cloudless sky, _'This place kinda reminds me of earth. Only, quieter_,' Kia thought with a yawn.

It felt like hours had passed, before anything happened. Kia was messing with her knife, when she heard a vehicle of some sort, approaching from behind. Kia turned around, and her mouth nearly dropped to the floor! _'Holy Shit! Is..is that a tank!_' Sure enough, coming over the hill was a big black tank. Kia stood as the tank pulled to a stop a foot away from her. Kia keeped her guard up. She didnt know if this was who she was waiting for. So she wasn't taking any chances. Kia keep her hand wrapped around her knife, as the tanks top opened.

"Hello!? Is anyone out here?" A childish voice called out. Kia walked into the persons line of view. It was a soldier in regulation Blue! The soldier looked around before he spotted Kia. "Hello!" He said with a wave, before stepping down off the ship. "Are you the soldier from...from nue..neu..neu-traall base," He asked, drawing out his words with difficulty. Kia cocked her brow as she shock her head yes.

The soldiers posture seemed to brightened as he walked towars her and grabbed her hand, before violently shaking it! "Hello! Neu-traall person! My name is Private Michael J. Caboose, but you can call me Caboose. Cause everyone else does!" Caboose said before releasing Kia's hand. Kia shook her hand, 'This guys got some grip!' Kia thought. Caboose stared at Kia for a while, before stepping closer to her.

"Uhh..is there a problem? Private Caboose?" Kia asked, her voice coming out kinda low, making her sound like a guy. Caboose shook his head ",Nope!" Caboose then ran over to the rock she had been sitting on, to grab her luggage, and strapping it down to the tank.

"Sheila will carry your stuff! She is really strong!" Caboose said with a proud tone. "Sheila? Who's Sheila" Kia asked as She walked over to the tank, grabbing her duffel bag along the way. "Sheila is the lady who lives in the tank! She is my friend!" Caboose said as Kia climbed onto the back of the tank. "Hello sir." a voice said from inside the tank! _'Sir!'_ Kia thought, annoyed. _'Why do people ALWAYS think im a guy!_' Kia thought bitterly, as Caboose got into the driver seat, closed the tank's top, and started moving.

The ride to blue base was long and boring. To pass the time, kia counted rocks, and stared up at the sky, thinking of earth. "Were here!" Caboose yelled, as they approached a building,poorly hidden behind three giant rocks. As soon as 'sheila' came to a stop, Kia jumped off the back of the tank, flinging her duffel bag over her shoulder.

" Dude! Caboose! your back!" a voice called above them. Kia looked up and found a cyan-colored armored soldier standing above them. The cyan-colored soldier jumped down from the top of the base, and landed in front of Kia. "Yo Caboose! Is this the Neutral we were suppose to meet?" He asked, as Caboose unloaded her two suit cases. "Yep!" Caboose said, sitting her bags beside her.

"Hi. im Private First Class Lavernius Tucker, or Tucker for short. Im second in command of Blue base." Tucker said, as he reached out his hand and shook hers. "Second in command, eh? Then who's the first?" Kia asked. "That would be me." An unfamilliar voice said from behind. Kia turned and found a soldier in cobalt-blue armor, standing in the shade of the base. "Private Leonard L. Church. But I prefer Church." He said, not bothering to shake her hand. _'Looks like ive got myself a badass to deal with'_ Kia thought with a frown.

"Dude! Church! Were the Fuck have you been!" Tucker said angrily. "None of your damn business!" Church snapped. "Oh No. There fighting again" Caboose said beside her, as he shook his head, and turned it to the ground. "What is your problem Church! Ever since Tex died, youve been avoiding everyone! Tucker suddently found himself pinned to the ground. "Dont. You. EVER! Mention her name again!" Church screamed through his helment.

He was about to strike Tucker, when suddently Church found himself being lifted up off the the other soldier, and thrown into his bases wall. Church pushed himself away from, the wall and stared at his attacker. "I dont know whats going on! But I will not stand by and watch fellow team members beat the shit out of eachother!" Kia said, as Tucker stood up off the ground. "Dmmit! Who do you think you are!" Church yelled at her.

Kia stormed towards him, and grabbed him by the collar of his armor with one hand, and removed her helment with the other, getting a gasp from Tucker and Caboose. "I am Neutral Kia Hawkins, Project weapon 13 of sector X. A.I. User of X, the only A.I.to not go Rouge!" Kia said, tightening her grip on Church, bringing herself closer to his helmeted face, "And Im the new member of Blood Gultch!" Kia said releasing her grip on Church, causing him to stagger back a bit, before regaining his posture.

"So you better shape up" Kia said before grabbing her duffel bag and suit cases, and walking toward the Blue Base entrance. _'Oh Ya, im gonna have ALOT of fun here'_ Kia thought with a growl, before entering the base.


	3. Part 3

"I cant believe this! Ive been here for an hour, and already i wanna kill somebody! Fighting your own team mates, Bah! If we did that back at sector Y, we'd be doin labs for a month!" Kia mumbled as she walked down the entrance hallway to the blue's living base.

Kia was so angry, that she didnt see the person walk right infront of her! "Oof" A femanin voice said, as Kia regained herself, picking up her luggage that had fallen from her hand. "I am SOO sorry! I wasnt watching were I ws going!" Kia looked up, and met a pair of Goldish-brown eyes, slightly covered by A few strands of orangish-brown hair, pulled into two low ponytails. The girl was wearing a sunshine yellow armor, and was rubbing her head. She looked to be about eighteen-years old, and was eye length to Kia.

"It's not your fault hun. I wasnt watching where I was going either." Kia said, shifting the duffel bag on her shoulder. "Welll, then it was both of our faults!" The girl said with a smile. Kia smiled,"Alright then. Sory for bumping into you, miss.." The girl reached her hand out, "Kaikaina! Kaikaina Grif! But everyone calls me Sister" She said with a smile. "Kaikaina..Interesting name! My names Kia! Kia Hawkins. Im the new player for Blood Gulth." Kia said, getting an awed look from Kia. "Sweet! Now I wont be the only chick here! There hasnt been another girl here since.." Sister's words faltered at the end. Kia frownd. "Whats wrong?" She asked with concern.

Sister sighed, "Im not suppose to talk about her. Church gets REALLY angry if you say her name, or mention her at all." At the mention of Church's Name, Kia became angry again. "Pssh! Who cares what that asshole thinks!" Kia said in a low deadly tone, causing Sister to flinch. Kia saw this, and regained herself. She didnt want to scare Sister. "Ahem! Well, If Church doesnt want you to talk about it, then it's best you dont." Kia said as she smiled at Sister, before walking around her, and heading to the center of the base.

Kia rounded the corner at the end of the base, and came to a halt, as she spotted a guy in Purple armor, standing infront of the couch. He had spikey brown hair, Green eyes, and a youthful face. He was hovering over something, and he was making gurgling baby noises? "Uh...Sir..are you ok?" Kia asked. The man turned to her, startled. "Oh! Hello there! My names Frank DuFresne, but everyone calls me Doc!" DOc said with a smile, before walking around the couch, to shake hands. "Pleasure to meet you Doc! My Names Kia Hawkins. Im the new member of Blood Gultch, from the Neutral Sector Y." Kia said. Doc smiled. He looked like he was about to say something, when a loud "BLARG!" Interupted him. "What was that!" Kia exclaimed, grabing her gun from its holster on her hip. Doc laughed, "Calm down miss Hawkins.  
That was only Junior. He's just hungry!" Doc said, nudging his head towards a bundle on the couch. Kia slowly walked towards the bundle, and slowly moved the cover off it. "Oh. My. Gosh! Its..Its...Sooo...Cute!" Kia said with a girlish giggle, as she bent down and picked up the little Alien.

"Doc! Doc! I heard Junior! Is he OK?" Tuckers voice called out, as he ran into the living room, finding Kia craddling the Baby Ailen? "Dude?" Tucker said, surprised at what he was seeing! Doc walked over to Tucker and patted him on the back ",Juniors just fine! He seems to have taken a liking to Kia." Doc said as Kia sat the litle guy on the ground, and watched him waddle over to Tucker. "Dada!" Junior cooed as he attached himself to Tucker's leg. "So! Junior is your Kid?" Kia asked as Tucker picked up Junior. "Uhh yeah. I was impregnented by an Ailen who's race was dieing, and I had Junior.." Tucker said with an embarresed grin. Kia raised an eyebrow, before shrugging it off. She really didnt want to ask how he had the kid anyway. The thought of it made her nausias.

"Tucker! What the Fucks going on in here?" Church yelled, as he appeared behind Tucker, Caboose running past him, and into another room. Kia stared at Church, with her mouth open in an aw. Church had taken his helment off..and he was hot! He had messy black hair, bright Blue eyes, and a small go-t. "What the Hell are you looking at?" Church asked in an annoyed voice. Kia snaped out of her trance and narrowed her eyes at him

"Hey! Hey, Kia! Do you like cookies?" Caboose asked, popping up out of no where with a tray of chocolate chip cookies. Caboose no longer had his helment on either. He had spiked blonde hair, blue eyes, and a youthful face. "Dude! Caboose? Where'd you come from?" Tucker said, removing his helment. _'Why are all these guys **hot**!_' Kia thought as she goggled at Tucker. He had Moca tan skin,light brown hair that was pulled into a small ponytal the the base of his neck, and Chocolate brown eyes. "I dont know. I think from my mom and dad." Caboose said, a clueless look on his face. Tucker sighed and shock head. "Nevermind Caboose!" Tucker said, as he sat Junior down. "Blarg!" Junior screeched, before waddling away from Tucker, and attaching to Kia's Leg. "Mama!" Junior exclaimed, looking up at Kia. "Uh..Ju-Junior! That's not..thats not your mo..!" Tucker sputtered.

Kia laughed. "It's OK Tucker. He's only a baby. He can call me mom. I dont mind." Kia said bending down and petting Junior, before prying him off her, and letting him waddle to Caboose. "I hate babies!" Caboose said as he backed away from Junior. Junior laughed and chased after Caboose.

"Gross!" Church said, wrinkling his nose at Junior. Kia growled,"Your an Ass! You know that!" Church turned to Kia. "And your a bitch!" Church said, flinging his helment at her. Kia doodged it, and narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, so now your gonna throw shit at me like a damn two-year old!" Kia said as she flung one of Caboose's cookies at him, hittging him on the forehead. "Who's the two year-old now!" Church said as he wiped the lose crumbs that had landed on him , from his hair. Kia screamed, "YOU ARE AN ANNOYING, PIGHEADED ASSHOLE!" Kia turned around, grabed the coffee table, and flung it at him. "Son of a Bitch!" Church screamed as he barley dodged the cofee table, as it broke apart against the wall.

"Damn! What happen in here?" Sister exclaimed as she entered the ,living room, stepping over the broken pieces of table. Church stared in disbelief at the seething female who had just thrown a freakin coffee table at him! "Dang! Kia? How the hell did you do that?" Tucker said, holding a freaked out Junior, and dealing with a scared caboose, who was hiding behind him. Kia let out a deep sigh. "I..I..dont know?" Kia said, shaking. She knew she was strong, she had always been. Captain Silver's had told her, that it came from her father's side. She never got to meet her father. Her mother would become depressed when she would ask her about him. The Captain wouldnt tell her anything about him either. And that really ticked her off! Tucker gave her a nervouse grin. "Remind me to never piss you off." He said with a nervouse laugh.

Doc walked over to the broken table, trying to pick up the splintered pieces. "Im sorry about the table, Doc. I can fix it if you want." Kia said, feeling really bad. Doc turned and luaghed at her, "Its no big deal Kia. We have another table we can use." Doc said, "Nothing to fret about." Kia smiled. Doc was a pretty cool guy.

Kia turned to Church, and gritted her teeth. "Im Sorry!" Kia said, bowing low to Church. Church was shocked. "I let my temper get to me. Im sorry." Kia looked up at Church with true sorrow in her eyes. Church gave an annoyed sigh,"Its fine! No harm done. Im not.." Church stopped as Kia walked towards him, and put her middle and index finger on his head. "Uh.." Church sputtered, "what are you doing?" Kia silenced him. "Your bleeding. Hey Doc! You got any injury cleansers?" Kia said, turning to Doc, who was already walking over to her with a few bandages.

"Here ya go." Doc said, as Kia began to pore some alcohol onto a cotton ball. "Ok. Thisis gonna sting." Kia said as she sat the alcoholed cotton ball onto the cut on his head. "Aaaauughh!" Church hissed as his forehead began to sting. "Fuck!" He screamed. "Oh stop whining. Im done." Kia said as she applied the bandage to his cut. "There! Ya big baby." Kiasaid, before turning to Doc, "Thank-you Doc." Kia said with a smile.

Doc was impressed. Kia handled that like a real medic would. "Have you had any medical traing, Kia?" Doc asked, as he put the bandaids and cotton balls away. "Yes. At Sector X, we had to learn everything we could about the medic field, or we would have died" Kia said with a sad smile. "Sector X? Your from Sector X?" Church exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes. I told you that, during are...little spat" Kia said, annoyed. 'Doesnt this guy listen?' Church couldnt believe this, "If your from sector X, then you've been to sidewinder, havent you!?" Church asked. Kia nodded her head. "Yes. Sidewinder is where we were givin are A.I.'s. I was fitted with The only A.I., besides D, to not go rouge. A.I. numer 0013, X." Kia said, remebering that painful day. "Wait a Minute! How do you know about the A.I.'s?" Kia asked, suspiciously. "I know about them, because I was origanally from Sidewinder!" Church exclaimed!

"Wait..If your origanally from sidewinder, then maybe you know one of my old friends?" Kia asked with hope. Church shrugged, "I might. I knew practically everyone there." Kia smiled. "Cool! Her name was Allison. You might know her as.." Kia was cut off by Tucker covering her mouth. Church's face went pail. "Tex.." Church whispered.

"You knew Tex!" Church asked. Kia nodded, as Tucker removed his hand from her mouth. letting out a sigh of frustration. "Yes. Me and her where each fitted with two of the three toughest and meanest A.I.'s." Kia said, "She was a good friend of mine. So was Wyoming...I havent seen them in a long time." Kia sighed. "Well I hate to tell you this, but they're both dead!" Church said bitterly. Kia's head shot up! "What! Tex and Wyoming are..are.." Kia couldnt finish her sentenced, before the tears began to fall.

"Man. Is it just me, or is the tension rising!" Tucker said as Caboose munched on a few more cookies, giving one to Sister.

**"Yay! Chapter Three is done! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Part 4

Kia glanced up into the dark, starless sky above her, as she sat on the roof of blue base. Inhaling and exhaling, very slowly, trying to hold down the tears that threatened to fall. She had just got done hearing the tale of Blood Gultch from Church and the others. She wanted to cry when she heard what Wyoming did to Caboose in one of the time rewinds. 

_'Wyoming...Tex...I cant..I cant believe..that your both gone.'_ Kia thought, as she curled up into a ball, hugging her knees. She had switched out of her armor and was know wearing a white wifebeater and a pair of blue sweat pants. Her hair was pulled into a sad ponytail, and she looked like she had just got back from one of her sixteen hour training sessions.  
In her hand, Kia had the unopened pack of cigarettes Harker had given her.

_'Wars an ugly thing girl. It can make the sanest man, go insane. I can tell your not a smoker, but you never know if you'll need um.'_ Harkers voice rang in her ear. Kia was tempted to take one out and light it, except Wyomings voice was ringing in her ears. His British accent ringing loudly.

_**"Love. Smoking isnt something you ever want to start"** He said to Kia as he lit a cigarette, and taking a big puff, before letting it hang losley from his mouth. He scratched his brown pretty-boy british haircut head, and stared at her with his bright silver eyes. **"If it's something you shouldnt start, then why the hell do you smoke?"** Tex asked, shaking her shoulder length red hair, and staring at Wyoming dully with her green eyes as she smoked her cigarett. Wyoming gave Tex an annoyed look as he flicked the ashes from his cigarette onto the ground. **"Because a pretty thing like her shouldnt smoke. Its not flattering. Unlike you,Tex! Kia is a fine young lady"** Wyoming said with a wink to Kia, causing her to blush. Tex gave an annoyed growl before she threw her lighter at him. Wyoming easily caught it with one hand. Kia laughed**,"You two! If it werent for you guys, id be bored out of my skull"** Kia laughed as Tex and Wyoming glared eachother down._

Kia sighed, letting the memories linger in her mind. Kia was so deep in thought, she almost didnt notice Church come up behind her. "Hey." Church said, standing next to her, looking up into the sky."Hey." Kia said back, not really in the mood to talk. Church gave Kia a side glance, seeing the distant look in her eyes. "Im sorry." Church said, earning a confussed look from Kia. "Im sorry you had to find out about Wyoming and...Tex..like this." Church said, faltering with Tex's name.

"Your her ex-boyfriend, arnt you?" Kia asked, getting a shocked lock from Church. "She told me about you. Said you were kind of an Ass. But you were sweet at times. And was the only guy she evr dated that didnt try to hurt her." Kia said, remembering her old talks with Tex about their love lifes as she stood up from her spot on the ground. Kia turned to Church, and saw tears fall slowly from his eyes. Church saw Kia looking and quickly tried to hide them, until Kia grabbed his shoulder and faced him towards her, before pulling him into a comforting hug. "Its ok to cry Church." Kia whispered to him

Church finally broke down into a wave of tears on Kia's shoulder. "Why! Why did she do it! We could have helped her, dammit! We could have saved her! I could have saved her!" Church cried, collapsing to the ground, bringing Kia with him. They stayed like that for an hour before Church finally regained himself. They both went and sat up against the entrance side wall, as Church wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thank-you!" Church said as he rubbed the last bit of tears from his eyes. Kia gave him a soft smile ", My mom use to do that to me when i was sad. It always seemed to help" Kia said softly. Church gave a soft chuckle, before staring up into the sky.

"I miss them." Kia said out of no where ", I miss Wyoming and Tex. They were good friends of mine. Its so hard to believe that Wyoming did everything you told me. It wasnt like Reginald." Kia said with a soft tone.Church sighed ",Yeah. Im sorry you had to learn it like this. But everything we told you was and is true." Church said. Kia sighed ",I know. But it still hurts." Church gave her a sad look. "Soo! What are you going to do tomorrow?" Church asked, trying to change the subject. Kia let out an annoyed sigh. "Tommorow I head to Red base." Kia said, earning a loud "What!" frpm Church.

"I have to Church! My mission is to observe the Reds AND Blues in this section." Kia said, earning a long line of grumbles from Church. "Alright! But whyll your over there, watch yourself around a guy named Grif! He's a bit of a pervert." Kia laughed ", You mean like Tucker?" Kia said, earning a laugh from Church. They sat in silence for a while before Church stood up and stretched. "Im gonna go to bed. You should do the same real soon." Church said, giving Kia a stern look.

"Sir! Yes Sir" Kia said with a mock salute. Church smiled and wandered down the stairs. At the end of the stair case was Tucker, who had a perverted grin on his face. "Dont even say anything Tucker!" Church threatend. Tucker laughed "Whatever you say dude." Tucker said with a grin. Church took two steps before Tucker muttered "Bow Chika Bow Wow!" Church clinched his fist ",You are SOO dead man!" Church said as he chased his team mate around the base.

Doc shook his head 'Those two will never learn!'

**"YAY! Its Chapter 4!! be sure to R&R!**


	5. Part 5

'Man! I hate this place.' Kia mumbled. Annoyed at how fast the sun came up around here. She yawned as she grabbed her helment, and put it on, before slinging the duffel bag full of enough clothes to last her a day.

She grabbed her rifel and knife holster as she exited the room. "Kia!" Caboose yelled, running down the hallway, ramming into her. "Oof! Uh..Caboose? What is it?" Kia asked, pushing herself from the wall, helping Caboose off the ground. "I came to get you! Im suppose to make sure you get to Red base ok! Cause Church told me to!" Kia giggled, ruffeling Cabooses messy blonde hair, before he put his helment on. Kia shook her head, _'Its hard to believe him and Tucker are both twenty-four. I mean Church is twenty-five, and these guys still act like nine-year-old!'_

"Hey! Kia?" Sister said, as she entered the living room, where everyone was waiting. "Ya Sister. What is it?" Kia asked, seeing the unsure look on the young girls face. "Hey! If you see Grif. Will..will you tell him that he'll always be the coolest brother ever! And that Im sorry for everything," Sister said, tears falling from her eyes. Kia sighed. Sister had told her that before she came to join the army, her and her brother had been in a big fight, and she never got to appolagize for all the mean stuff she said to him. Kia smiled as she patted Sister on the head. "Of course Ill tell him!" Sister smiled and gave her a big hug. "Thank-you" she whispered as she pulled away.

"Kia! Tim to go!" Church's voice called from outside. "Alright! Im coming!" Kia hollered back. "Oh Kia! Before you go. I wanted to tell you that im gonna have to give you a physical!" Doc said, with a smile. Kia blushed, remebering that she had forgotton to get a physical before she came to Blood Gultch. "Alright then! As soon as I get back!" Kia said with a wave to Doc, and a hug and tickle for Junior, before she ran outside, and was greeted by Church, Tucker, and Caboose.

"Why didnt you tell me I had to get a Physical from Doc?" Kia asked Church as they walked towards a simi-large hill. Tuckers mouh dropped open before he started mumbling stuff about Doc having all the luck?

"I dont know? I quess I kinda forgot." Church said with a shrug, as Caboose trudged past him up to the top of the hill. "I win! I win!" Caboose cheered like a small child. "Kia smiled. _'He's just so cute and innocent. He's like a child.'_ Kia thought as they made it to the top of the hill. Kia looked out over the hill, and spoted a base similar to the blue base, only this one was red. "This is are stop." Church said, looking at the Red base with hate, why'll Tucker and Caboose keep an eye out for any gun fire.

"Thanks for the escort guys." Kia said as she began to walk towards the Red base, before A hand grabbed her wrist. Kia turned and stared at Tucker, who had a stern look on his face. "You better come back Kia! I dont wanna have to tell Junior his mom died!" Tucker said before letting her go. Kia smirked, "I thought you didnt like him calling me mom?" Kia teased, causing Tucker to slightly blush, earning a giggle from Kia.

"Dont worry Tucker! Ill be back." Kia said as she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush even more. She turned to Church, who was glaring daggers a Tucker, "I promise" She said with a smile, before she slide down the hill on her heals.

"Goodbye Kia! Ill miss you!" Caboose yelled with a wave, before he followed Church and Tucker back toward the base. Kia chuckeled, 'Good ole Caboose!' Kia sighed as she drew closer to the red base. She was only about two feet away from the base, before she quickly took her gun off safty, and pointed it at the large rock about foot away from her! "Come out! Now!" Kia orderd, keeping her eyes on the rock.

"Damn! How the fuck did she see me"she heard a voice whisper loudly. "Uh, Maybe because I could hear you approach from a mile away! Your not exactly a stealthy person" Kia said to the voice, a small anime drop appearing. Kia waited a while before a man in orange armor appeared from behind the rock with his hands up.

"Man this sucks!" The guy whined as Kia stepped towards him, gun still aimed at his head. Kia looked him over, "your from red team, arnt ya?" Kia asked, studing his armor. "Thats none of your damn business." The man said in a gruff growl. Kia smiled , "Yep your a red" Kia said before putting her gun down.

The man cocked his head to the side, "Uhh arnt you gonna shot me?" He asked, sounding causious. Kia shock her head, "Im not allowed to. Neutral Law." The man gasped ,"No fucking way! Your the Neutral that HQ told us about!" Kia laughed, putting her gun back in its holster. "Yes! Could you escort me to the red base please Mr..umm...whats your name?" Kia asked.

"Dexter. Dexter Grif." He said as he removed his helment. 'Yow!' Kia thought, looking him up and down. He had messy long Orangish-brown hair, that was pulled into a small ponytail in the back. He had goldish-brown eyes, and had a small left ear. Kia shock her head, "Wait..orangish-brownish hair, goldish-brown eyes...Your Kaikaina's brother!" Kia gasped. Grif's head shot up! "You know my sister? How is she? Is she OK?" Grif asked, slight panick in his voice. Kia nodded, "shes fine! I just saw her before I got here." Kia said, suddently remembering the message. "She told me to tell you something. she said 'tell him that he'll always be the coolest brother ever! And.  
that she's...sorry for everything?" Kia said.

A small smile appeared across Grifs face, as a tear slid down his cheek. "Thank you...uhh..," Kia laughed, "Oh sorry! Names Kia! Kia Hawkins of Sector Y!" Kia said with a smile. They stood like that for a while in silence, before Grif broke the silence. "So..umm..Why dont we head over to Red base. Sarge would like to talk to you im sure." Grif said, leading Kia towards the base. As made it towards the red base entrance, Kia smiled

'Demetra, youd be soo jealouse if you knew how HOT these guys are.' Kia thought with a girlish glem in her eye.

**"Yay!...I dont know what to say...R&R!"**


	6. Part 6

As soon as she entered the Red base with Grif, she already wished she had stayed with Caboose and the others of Blue base. Grif and Kia had just entered the bases living room, when Grif was almost shot in the head!

"Dammit! I missed!" Kia heard a strong southern, and somewhat familiar, male voice said as Kia made sure Grif was okay. Kia turned and found herself staring at a man in regulation red armor. He had White hair that was in a military style buzz cut. he had beetle black eyes, and a few scars graced his face. He looked to be about thirty years old 'Nice try sir! Im sure youll get him next time!" Kia heard a voice say from behind the crazy red.

Kia looked behind him and saw a guy in maroon armor? The man was clean shaven, with dirty blonde hair that was a bit shaggy for a crew cut and bright green eyes. He had an air of duty about him, that Kia found interesting.

"Kissass." Kia heard Grif mummble as he sat up from his spot on the ground. The crazy red guy walked over to grif and wacked him with his gun. "Hey! Stop that! Cant you see he's still recovering from shcok!" Kia yelled, yanking the mans gun from him, before chucking it across the room. The mans face went red, "Listen here Girlie! I wont tolerate any rebeliouse attitude from anyone on this team!" He said, lifting her up by the chest plate of her armor.

"Well then you'll have to tolerate it from me! Cause I'm not one of your soldier!" Kia said, pulling away from the red. The maroon soldier stepped forward, and examened her. "She's right Sarge! She's a Neutral. Judging by her white armor." The man said, turning back to his commanding officer. "Are you sure?" The red, Sarge, asked as he walked over to pick up his gun.

"Affirmative sir!" The man said, before turning to Kia. "I'm sorry about all this." The maroon said as he lended Kia a hand, to help her up. As he holster her up, Kia felt something strange about his grip. "Cybornetic parts" Kia questioned, not letting go of his hand.

The maroon was shocked. "Yes. Some of my organze were replaced with Cybornetic parts, when ONE of us! Got hurt." He said, turning to Grif with a glare. "Oh shut-up! It was an accident" Griff yelled, standing up from his spot on he ground. "Anyway, Its nice to meet you ma'am. My names Dick. Dick Simmons, but Simmons will do." Simmons said, letting go of her hand. "Kia. Kia Hawkins. And it's a pleasure to meet you too" Kia said, before walking over to her duffel bag, and picking it up.

"Hey guys! What was all that noise about!" Kia heard a voice call from beside her. Kia turned to a surprising sight. It was a soldier in pink armor! He had long curly blonde hair pulled into a small ponytail. His eyes were a light yellow, and he looked tto be around twenty-three years old. The pink armored soldier turned to Kia and smiled.

"Hi! You must be the soldier from Neutral! My names Franklin Delano Donut, but everyone calls me Donut!" He said with a semi-girlish tone. "Umm..ok then." Kia said, slighty taken back by how easily he had forgotten his question. _'He kinda reminds me of Caboose._' Kia thought with a smile.

"Dammit! Girlie! Ya broke my gun!" Kia heard Sarge yell, as he stormed over to Simmons. 'Girlie? Why does that sound so familiar...' Kia thought, watching Sarge talk to Simmons, why'll Grif keep rolling his eyes at whatever Donut was saying. Kia was lost in thought as she watched Sarge take a seat on the couch, and try to fix his gun. As he sat there, an image of a guy in dirty jeans and a red muscle shirt entered her mind. _'It cant be him! Hes been gone for years'  
_Kia thought, her face becoming white as a sheet of paper.

"Hey Kia? Are you ok?" Grif asked, coming up next to Kia, placing his hand on her shoulder. Kia said nothing. She just keep staring at Sarge. Sarge turned his head and looked at Kia in annoyance. "What are you staring at Girlie!" Sarge asked, standing up from his place on the coach and walking over to Kia, bringing himself eye level with her.

"Du-Dusty Clarence..?" Kia said in a low whisper. Sarge backed away in a jolt of pure shock! "Wh-wha..How..Who? Who told you my name?" Sarge asked. A tear of happieness slid down Kias face as she launched herself at sarge, pulling him into a forceful hug. "I cant believe its really you!" Kia said. Sarge stared at her with confussion. "What is going on here?" Grif whispered to Simmons. "I have no fucking clue?" Simmons said, shocked by the scene in front of him.

"Dusty? Dont you reconize me?" Kia asked, looking up at sarge with tears and sadness in her eyes. "Its me! Kia! 'the annoying Girlie fighter!'" Kia said with a smile, recalling her old nickname. Sarges face went white. "Kia..Kia Hawkins!  
My God! is it really you?" Sarge said as he began to shake like crazy. Kia nodded slowly as she began to faint. "I..finally found you! Dusty..." Kia whispered as she passed out in Sarges arms.

**Yahoo! Crazy aint it! Sarge and Kia know each other..but how you might ask? well youll just have to read the next chapter to find out! Sorry its so short though. Ill try to make the next chapter longer! R&R For me please!**


	7. Part 7

The first thing Kia noticed when she woke was that she had a throbing headache! but her forehead was damp with sweat, and Her body trembled violently now that she was awake. She saw that she was no longer in her armor, but a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt that was a bit to big for her small figure. _'Damn! My head hurts!'_ Kia thought, trying to stop the painful throbing.

"So your finally awake, eh?" Kia heard a familiar voice say. "Dusty!" Kia said, shoting up from the bed, only to have a feeling of dizzieness over take her. "Easy there! You dont wanna try to move to quickly. Ya might pass out again." Sarge said from his seat in the corner of the dimly lit room. Kia nodded as she slowly leaned back, and let her body rest against the beds post.

"Uhh! I feel like I was kicked in the head by a horse!" Kia grumbled, rubbing her head, before staring at Sarge out of the corner of her right eye. "Dusty..?" Kia was interupted by Sarge's hand. "I'm no longer Dusty. From now on you will call me Sarge." He said, giving her a stern look. Kia snorted. "Fat chance of that happing. You'll always be Dusty in my eyes"  
Kai said, before letting out a gasp as Sarges face appeared about an inch from hers. His beetle black eyes stared back at her with a fierce anger. "I mean it Kia! Sarge! Not Dust, not Dusty. Sarge!" He said with a growl.

Kia glared back at him, before letting out a defeated sigh. "Whatever you say, sir!" Kia mummbled as Sarge pulled away from her, standing at the foot of her bed with a supirior stance. "We're not kids anymore. Im no longer the rebilouse eighteen-year-old you use to follow around. Ive grown up. Just like you!" Sarge said, giving Kia a sad smile. Kia gave him a lazy "Whatever!" As he made his way to the door. "By the way!" Sarge said, stoping infront of the doorway, "It's good to see ya again." He said with a smile, before exiting the room,

_'I only wish It was good to see you again.'_ Kia thought with a sigh. She laid in the spot on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "What 'cha doing?" Kia jumped, and turned to find Donut standing in the doorway with a pink muscle shirt, and a pair of pink sweats? "Donut! You scared the shit out of me!" Kia said, clutching her chest. "I didnt even hear you come down the hallway" Kia said, giving him a startled look.

"Yah! Im pretty good at walking quietly." Donut said walking over to her, and sitting on the edge of her bed. They sat like that in silence before Donut broke the silence. "Hey Kia? How do you and Sarge know each other?" Donut asked, causing Kia to stiffen up a little. Kia sighed as a small chuckle passed through her lips. "Ive known him since I was nine and he was seventeen." Kia said with a smile.

Donut gasped. "Wow! Really?" He said with aw. Kia chuckled. "Yep! Me and him use to be neiborghs when we younger. I use to follow him around, cause I had a childish crush on him." Kia said with a grin. "He was the first person to teach me how to fight. And he was one hell of a teacher." Kia said, pulling up the sleeve of her right shoulder to reveil a small faint scar. "This is the first scar I got from him. I tried to take him down from behind, but he turned around and knocked me shoulder first into a tree." Kia said with a smile.

"Whoa! Sounds like you guys were close then." Donut said with a smile. Kia sighed. "Yeah. We were. Till he moved. Now hes an old ass!" Kia said with a growl. Donut shook his head in agreement. Kia sighed and started to get up from the bed. "Hey! Hey! Should you really be up!" Donut asked, freaking out. Kia laughed. "Believe me! This headache is nothing compared to a five hour training session with general Ikatsu" Kia said, as she slipped on her her armor boots, and wobbled to the door. As soon as Kia stepped out, she ran straight into something hard.

"Hey! Your awake!" Kia shock her head. "Simmons?" She asked as her vision came into focus. "Yeah! Boy its good to see your OK. You gave us all quiet a scare." Simmons said as he ushered for Kia to follow him.

They made it to the kitchen where Grif was sitting at the table, scarfing down what look like oatmeal? Grif looked up from his bowl of mush, and smiled. "Kia! Your awake!" Grif said, pointing out the oviouse.

Kia smiled as she took a seat. As soon as she sat, a bowl of brown mush was pushed infront of her. "Here. You better eat. youve been out for a while now, so your probably hungry." Simmons said, taking a seat between her an Donut. Kia nodded and shoveled a spoon full of the mush into her mouth, and swallowed. It didnt taste half bad.

Kia ate in silence, before she heard a loud "SON OF A BITCH!" from Grif, who had cut himself with the canopener. "Are you OK Grif?" Kia asked, ushering him over to her. "I'm fine! Its just a cut!" Grif said, sucking on his index finger. Kia pulled his finger from his mouth and used her napkin to wipe some of the blood off, before she put Grifs bleeding finger into her mouth. A girlish giggle was heard from Donut as Grifs face became blood red. Simmons stared wide eyed, not believing what he was seeing!

Kia grabbed a piece of the old shirt she was wearing, and ripped a piece of, before removing Grifs finger from her mouth. "There! Does that feel better?" Kia asked, as she bandaged up his finger. Grif nodded numbly. "Yeah...thanks." Grif mumbled, still blushing. Kia smiled before picking up her bowl, and rinsing it out in the sink.

"Im gonna go take a shower, ok guys." Kia said, making her way toward her assigned room. "Damn! That was hot!" Grif said as soon as Kia was out of earshot. Donut just smiled, until Simmons slammed his fist on the table?  
"Im gonna go wash the Warthog" Simmons growled, pushing past Grif.

"Whats wrong with him?" Grif wondered, earning a shrugg from Donut, who went back to eating his oatmeal.

**"Well? How is it! PLEASE R&R!**


	8. Part 8

Night had finally fallen over the gultch. Kia had retired to her room, deep in thought of the day she had had. She had never expected to run into Dusty.

That had been the last thing on her mind.

Kia layed on her bed, alone in her room...Ok so she wasnt completely alone. on her bed post sat a little halographic stand, and standing in the middle of the stand, was a man in black pants, a red muscle shirt, a pair of red combat boots, and a pair of fingerless gloves. He had Jet black spiked hair, that was covered by a red bandana, letting two calics strands hang lously from the bandanas hold, onto his forhead. He had tanned skin, and blood red eyes. On his arms were a bunch of scars, but the one that stood out the most was the large scar in the shape of an X in the middle of his right cheek.

"Boy. You seem pretty out of it. Whats on your mind?" The man said in a thick Broklyn accent, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. "Not now X! I'm not really in the mood to talk."Kia said, giving the AI a distant glance. X growled. He didnt much like his host when she got like this. "Come on Kia! You can always talk to me" X said, cocking his head to the side. Kia sighed and turned to face the little AI.

"Your not gonna leave me alone, are you?" Kia asked, raising a brow. The AI gave an impish grin, before shaking his head. Kia growled, and slumpped back against the bed post.

"So much has happened to me today." Kia whispered, earning a nod from X. "Its no different than any other day. Something always seems to happen to ya Kia." X said, getting a growl from Kia. "Well its not like I asked for all this shit to happen to me!" Kia said, throwing her cover off the bed, and swinging her legs to the side of the bed.

X sighed. Kia was a strang one to him. But he didnt blame her for being so angry. It was hard for her to deal with all the drama that rested on her. Yet, X knew she could handle it. She was alot like her old man. X sighed. He wished he could tell her that, but he wasnt allowed to talk about her old man. "Look, Kia! I didnt mean to rile you up. I was only concerned." X said.

Kia turned to X, a soft smile on her once angry features. "I could never stay mad at you X. You've helped me out of soo many jams. I dont mean to yell at you." Kia said, earning a smile from the AI.

"Hey! You know what. I think you should get some rest. It'll do ya some good!" X said. "Plus, unfortunatly, youve got another big day tommorow!" X said, earning a sigh of agreement from Kia.

Kia stepped off her bed, and dug through her duffel bag, pulling out her black night gown. X turned away. Part of his Chivalry program kicking in. Kia changed, and pulled her hair out of its hold. She gave a soft yawn, as she slipped into bed, bringing the blanket with her.

"Goodnight X." Kia whispered, before falling into a deep sleep. X smiled. "Night kid." X said, before sighning off on the projector-pad.

**OK! I know its short, but I promise the next chapter will be better and longer. PLZ R&R!**


	9. Part 9

_Somewhere far away, a little girl of nine 1/2 was seen running through a thick forest. 'Gotta run! I cant be caught! I wont!' The little girl thought as she ran through a creek.  
_

_"Shes over here!" She heard a voice yell, not to far behind her. 'Crap!' She thought, as she turned to find three men in military suits closing in on her!_

_'I'm not going back!' the girls mind screamed, as she dodged through trees and bushes, hoping to lose them. She turned her head, and saw no one behind her.__"Ha! I knew I could lose them!" The girl mumbled with a grin._

_A gasp escaped her lips, as she crashed straight into something big. "Enjoy the run, weapon 0013, Fang!" The girl looked up and growled. Staring down at her with his scared face, and piercing sea Green eyes, was her superior. Captain Drake Rindler. The girl backed away, finger a rock she had found when she'd landed.  
_

_"Dont even think about it." The girl released the rock as she felt a booted foot on her back. "Easy there Vran!" The Captain said, seeing Vran's death in the girls eye._

_The Captain stared at the girl, who was now being put in full hand cuffs. "Alright boys. Load 0013..!" The Captain was interupted by a rock flying about an inch from his head, that had been launched by the girls foot. "Stop calling me that!" The girl screamed! "I have a name!" She growled. The Captain strolled over to the struggling girl, and stopped right in front of her, before lowering himself to eye-level. "And? Just what is your name?" Captain Rindler asked her. The girl looked him straight in the eye and grined. "Kia. Kia Hawkins!" She yelled, before she felt something blunt hit the back of her head._

Kia awoke with a jolt! She was in a pool of her own sweet, shivering like crazy. 'A dream..It was just a dream.' Kia thought, rubbing her head. 'But why did I dream about that?' Kia thought. 'Why would I dream of that day. The day I was labeled the most dangerous weapon..' Kia thoughts were interupted by a small ping beside her.

"Kia! You alright. Your heartrate is through the roof!" X asked, standing on his projector pad, worrie evedince in his data stream..

Kia nodded. "I'm fine X...Just an unexpected dream of the past" Kia whispered, pealing the covers off her cold skin. X sighed. "Which one was it?" X asked. "Not one of the 'normal' ones" Kia said, heading to her personnel bathroom, bringing an extra change of clothes, a towel, and a small bottel of shampoo.

X nodded, thinking of what Kia said. He knew she had dreams of her harsh past at Sector X. She had been brought to the sector two months before her tenth birthday. Project OLYMPAS. That was the project Kia had been forced into. She had been taken from her mother, and was brought to sector X to begin her training. Project Olympas was to be a project that matched that of the legendary Spartan project. The difference was, these kids could die from real weapons. From day one, they were trained how to use everytype of weapon the army could think of. If the kid couldnt master the weapon, they were severouly punished. Put in a dark black hole called 'Underworld.' The hole was steap, and at the bottom was a sea of jagged deadly rocks. 'If you fell. You were a goner.' X thought with a frown.

Kia had been one of the thirteen teenagers choosen to be in the death project. 'Project Hades.' This project would fit these thirteen teenagers with deadly AI's. Making them a deadly threat to any enemy. The project had went well at first. That is until him and his fellow AI brothers meet the AI's from sidewinder. Why'll there, X and the others had meet two dangerouse AI's. Omega and Gamma. They were some bad data, thats for sure. Because of those two, the AI project was cancelled. Many of his brothers had let themselves be deleted without a fight.  
But it seems that Omega and Gamma were not ready to go.

They both fought back, and escaped sidewinder. When it came his turn to be deleted, he was gonna go without a fight. Kia, however, wasnt gonna let himself be deleted. She argued his and hers cases. She wasnt gonna let them remove X from her. They would have to kill her, before they took X. In the end, X ended up being allowed to stay within Kia. Kia and him were under constant watch at first, until they seemed fit to trust us to not turn on them.

X was proud of Kia. He became loyal to her from that day on. He would do anything to help her. Even if it ment he was deleted in the process. "X! Time to go portable!" X pulled himself from his stack of data, and turned to face Kia. She was dressed in her white Neutral Armor now. Her hair was pulled into its usual ponytail, and she held her hat under her arm.  
"Ready to go?" Kia asked pulling the portable container from her helment. X smiled. "Of course! I'm always ready!" X said, before jumping into the container.

Kia smiled and slipped the container back into its holder, before slipping on her helment, grabing her bag of dirty clothes and toiletries. 'Yeah. Your always ready.' Kia bthought with a smile before walking out the bedroom door.

**YAY! Longer detailed chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I wanted you to learn a little more about Kia before I continue. Dont worry! The guys are coming back! PLZ R&R for me!**


	10. Part 10

The walk back to Blue base was quiet. Kia had decided to go back alone. Well, she had tried to! Walking beside her was Dusty, or Sarge as she had finally decided to call him. If he wanted to act like their past had never happened, then so be it. "You know, this silence is killing me!" X said appearing on her helmet screen. Kia ignored the fussing AI.

As they made it to the top of the border hill, Kia spotted the Blue base. A smile appeared on her face. "Thank-you for the escort, sir." Kia said, not facing the older red. Sarge grunted his OK, as he turned around and made his way back to Red base. Kia sighed, shaking her head. 'Asshole!' She thought, as she made her way towards the base.

"KIA!" Kia had no time to react as the armored Caboose rammed into her, knocking her to the ground. "Caboose!" Kia wheezed, as Caboose jumped up and down from excitement. "Kia's back! Kia's back!" Caboose cheered as Doc ran over to them. "Kia! You ok?" Doc asked, as she got up from the ground. Kia nodded. "I'm fine!" She croaked. Caboose had hit her with enough force to knock the wind right out of her. Caboose suddenly pulled Kia into a vice grip hug! "Kia! I missed you!" Caboose said. "Church and Tucker missed you as well! But, I missed you more." Caboose said, releasing Kia from the hug.

"I missed you too Caboose" Kia gasped. 'Damn! How the hell is he that strong!" Kia thought as Doc patted her on the back, trying to help her breath. "Thanks Doc!" Kia said, as she took a deep ragged breath, and grabbed her duffel bag off the ground. "No problem!" Doc said as they walked back to the base. Caboose ran ahead of them. "Doc. As soon as I put my stuff away, Ill take my physical." Kia said. Doc nodded. "Alright. Ill be in the med bay!" Doc said, heading inside, followed by Kia.

"Caboose! Stop jumping on the Damn sofa!" Kia heard Church scream as she rounded the corner to the living room. "But Church! Kia's back!" Caboose whinned, as he stepped off the sofa, pointing to Kia. Church turned to where Caboose was pointing. "Kia? Your back already?" Church asked, removing his helment. Kia did the same. "Yeah. I needed to get away from the reds." Kia said. Church nodded.

"Mama!" Kia heard behind her. "Hi Junior!" Kia cooed as she turned to face Tucker, who was holding Junior. Junior jumped from Tuckers hold, and latched onto Kia. Kia laughed. "I missed you too Junior! Were you good?" Kia asked, earning a giggled blarg, before he began to glow! "Ah!" Kia exclaimed, turning away from the brightness. When the light dimmed, Kia felt that Junior felt different. Kia turned to stare into a pair Cyan-green eyes. "Ju-Junior!" Kia exclaimed! Junior no longer looked like his alien self. He now looked like a smaller form of Tucker! The only difference was the eyes, the Cyan highlights in his hair, and small fangs graced his teeth.

"Oh my gosh!" Kia whispered, turning to Tucker, who was grinning. "Has he always been able to do that?" Kia asked, as Junior giggled in her arms, pulling lightly at her bangs. "No. He learned how to do it yesterday!" Tucker said, as Kia bounced Junior up and down on her stomach, as she took a seat on the sofa. "Wow...this is some kid you've got Tucker!" Kia said, as she sat Junior down. Tucker gave a proud smile, as he watched Junior waddle around the room.

Kia stood from her spot on the sofa and stretched! "Well..I better go meet Doc. He needs to give me a physical." Kia said, ruffling Juniors head, before walking towards the med bay. Tucker watched her walk away. "Man! Doc gets all the luck!" Tucker exclaimed, slumping his shoulders. Junior cocked his head to the side and giggled.

Church growled, and shook his head.

'Idiot'

**Not much of an update, but whatever. Enjoy What you get when you get it.**


End file.
